The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, an image processing method and a program. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an image processing device, an image processing method and a program, each of which enables the controlling of lighting of an image with little computation.
In recent years, various technologies have been designed for editing an image after the image is captured. For example, technology for editing the luminosity of an image after the image is captured has been designed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-158399). Technology for editing the angle of view of an image after the image is captured (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-29691), technology for combining a plurality of images after the images are captured (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-138819), technology for controlling the lighting (light source) after an image is captured (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-135996), and the like have been designed.